Ardashir the Bat
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Ardashir |Full Name =Ardashir the Bat |Nicknames =Ard;Arda |Age =26 |Gender =Male |Species =Mobian/Bat |Alignment =Neutral Evil |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height =3'4" |Weight = |Description ='Fur:' and ;Hair: ;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence = |Relatives = |Affiliations =The Thundering Armada |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =The Thundering Armada |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Yurashia Egg Army;Cloudtop Freedom Fighters;Daichi the Komainu |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Armada footsoldier |Skills =Skilled w/ kris daggers |Abilities =Advanced combat;Flight |Powers =Aerokinesis |Weaponry =Pair of kris daggers }} is one of the footsoliders of The Thundering Armada, and one of the few members that is a regular Mobian animal, as opposed to being a Mobianoid yōkai or any other mythical creature of Asian origin. Physical Description A lean bat who stands a little over three feet tall, Ardashir has a short, somewhat rounded muzzle, large, pointed ears, and a fairly small, pointed tail, as well as a pair of medium-sized bat wings on his back. His fur is primarily in color, with a muzzle, chest, stomach and inner ears. His hair, which is styled into a sort of mohawk, is in color, and his eyes are in color. His outfit consists of a sleeveless jacket with trim, pauldrons, gauntlets over top of elbow-length, fingerless gloves, a belt across his chest, jeans, boots, and a studded choker collar. History Joining The Armada Abilities A well-trained combatant in his own right, Ardashir has quite a few years of experience under his belt, and it shows. He wields a pair of kris daggers as his weapon of choice, and has a fairly fluid and swift fighting style, making him deadly in close-quarters combat. When deprived of his weapons, he has no problems fighting with his fists and feet, and can hit surprisingly hard. Being a bat, he has razor-sharp teeth, and can deliver a nasty bite; he is also capable of flight, and is faster in the air than he is on land. He is capable of moderate Aerokinesis, and can use low to mid-tier techniques of the Wind Element, such as Wind Needle and Air Slash. Strengths/Resistances Ardashir has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. He is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks; he can also nullify weak Poison-aligned techniques with his Aerokinesis. Weaknesses Ardashir is weak to the Elements of Earth and Ice. His defenses aren't anything special, therefore he mostly relies on his agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Being physically restrained completely nullifies his Aerokinesis. Friends and Foes Friends *'The Thundering Armada' - **'Citra the Dhole' - **'Vanna the Oryx' - Allies *'The Thundering Armada' - **'Citra the Dhole' - **'Vanna the Oryx' - **'Hachiro Shimasu' - **'Arata Mori' - **'Asuka Mori' - **'Taro the Oni' - **'Kagayaki Honda' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Yurashia Egg Army' - *'Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - *'Daichi the Komainu' - Family Romance Personality A somewhat cold-natured person, Ardashir tends to maintain a serious demeanor, and is a bat of few words. He is quite ruthless in combat, and does not believe in going easy on anyone, even if they may be less experienced in a fight than he is; to him, fighting is about taking any advantage one can get, and the concept of "honor" is one of weakness. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bats Category:The Thundering Armada Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users:Dagger Category:Characters Capable of Flight Category:Kinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Weapon Users:Kris